


万火归一

by Beheritoo



Category: sekiro
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beheritoo/pseuds/Beheritoo





	万火归一

万火归一

佛雕师x一心，巴x一心，R-18G，生子暗示

 

苇名一心老了，他的视野中狼一分为二，细瘦的虚影在烛火中晃动，像极了当年旧友拜托他砍下的那截手臂。火连成环将他包围的夜晚，炽热令空气都沸腾，黑烟封锁视线，火，只有火，漫山竹林升空成了飘荡的藻荇。在他多年未去的旧寺院里，尘埃也化为怒气，苍白的纸人浮在月色下粼粼。雕佛的人温厚而酌定地请求，融掉了刀尖上无坚不摧的铁。

老人莫名敛容屏气，维持长者的自尊。在这个隐忍忠诚的仆从身上也能看到同样的火焰。

世间就是有这样的矛盾，半谦卑半恶狠的请求，半痛苦半快意的斩杀，翻滚热意的双手间捧出叫人胆寒的佛的视线。

野火就是不知克制，肆意掠夺的东西。一心深知此事，杀了太多人的旧友曾在癫狂前拜托他斩断。

佛是人的造物。受人拥护，为人称颂，捧上神坛，他身下功业高筑，将浊酒双手奉上的人各怀鬼胎，希冀功德，抑或寻求庇护。

只有你，他说，只有你。

外乡的女人曾蛊惑剑圣，据说只用了一次比武。她是眼若深潭的武士，对上的人只消稍稍看看她的眼睛便被拉到水里，呛得窒息。  
此后源之宫的夜里也能看到盛年的男人饮酒的身影，他清瘦的脊背。女人如瀑的黑发在夜里淋下来，水就如此自上而下沐浴，途径额头，肩胛，尾椎，脚踝，裹挟着汗一起。多年后自己的孙子竟也如此，成了挣不断的轮回。  
世上便传闻，苇名曾有人诞下龙种，不久濒于夭折。  
这是与此刻全然不同的感受，如潺潺流水的手指划过他干枯的皮肤。剑圣的皮肤像万顷良田下的沃土，那个被仙乡的一山一水滋润过的女人，骑到他身上，再苦楚的洞穿都成了用之不竭的温柔。

人也焚毁佛。掏空他，倾榨他，未能修成的正果拜托他，手起刀落里摸索一个浑浑噩噩的超度。

忙碌的忍者已经推窗而出，却大意地没有替其关闭。一心的寝居内登时风声猎猎，如豆的烛火晃动，身后的阴影便连结起屋内的饰物，形似作祟的厉鬼。残烛撑不过长风，化为一缕细细的青烟，斜斜地撞上屋顶。他便就着这黑夜闭目养神。

老人自信，谦逊，强大，他的身体干瘦，刚劲，被岁月打磨成无边无际的荒漠，使人无法再在其上种出累累硕果。

——古时有僧侣看护寺院，终日相处，最终将其付之一炬。剑圣受烈火的拥吻，肿裂的水泡抽干了喉咙，使其在茫茫无依的焰心中窒息。  
若早上几年，冠名剑鬼的男人远比现在来得果决。没有巴，没有义孙，更甚之没有今日的苇名，无法得知永生的秘密、注连绳另一端的仙乡。此时他犹豫了，人的火也可以烧到比龙种来的旺盛，竟在这样的愤恨中得了永生。但对于雕佛人来讲也是失去了往生的权利。

斗拱飞檐，镀金铜雀，他的丹楼琼宇，望月楼台，木胎朽了，火一烧过，漆皮都缓缓卷起剥落，露出死木特有的年轮。火焰聚拢的时刻，天罚也不过如此，让怨恨都化成实体。有人摸上他干枯的身体，灼人的火中透出阵阵抽泣，无数双手要将他的单衣剥离。好似他若是报以成全，众生便能在他的身体里转世为人。燃烧的巨掌直直当头压下，将他按倒在地，四指间的缝隙与地面铸成一具烧红的铁棺。

那庞然大物将他卷到身下，紧贴着胯间，甚至都能感受到着火的毛发。火焰竟能如此温柔，几乎摸到了毛茸茸的质感。但痛又像长鞭娓娓袭来，渐渐地靠近更像是赤足踏入熔岩。  
他被犹豫所折磨，明明是山间无主的忍者，一心从不低估他，却也没有像此时般惧怕过。人也能在人世间造出阿鼻地狱般的场景，新生者受难，堕落者哀鸣，浸湿的手心使他几乎握不住从不离身的武器。

那只颀长的手在他下腹摸索，此时旧友早已化为不知饕足的厉鬼，想要挖空他的内脏，撤出他的器官。  
一心感到一阵雷击入脑，冷汗汩汩，体温都从身背褪去。

被奉为剑圣的男人一生未娶妻，名义上无任何亲撰的子嗣。那么仙乡的神明是否肏入过这里，开垦出一片干涸到龟裂的处女地，做成最刚硬生涩的祭品。

怨火尽数注进他的身体里，像是有什么天赐的婴孩在他腹间诞生，鲜活、生动、对着他拳打脚踢。血也同热焰揣破薄弱的皮肤，痛苦在瞬间登顶，搅得他无法发声，难以动弹，意识里只剩一具鞣制的人皮。

一心曾煅一柄好刀。高温锻打，淬火成钢，窑炉内持续多日的火光冲天，铁星四散。即便是苇名城最年长的刀匠，也难消受起，他却在这其中处了三个日夜。经此几番，煅出的刀自是刚柔并济锋利无比，可未用多少时日，便要在亲手凿进旧友身体里，达成它的宿命。

切进肩缝的刀身半融成浓稠的铁水，化铁的火浇上来。视野中的红色是业火，是铁星，也是流入眼睑的血液。剑圣竭力，刀镡都没入雕佛人庞大的身躯。随着一声訇然巨响，哭声遍野，过路的，断肢残臂先身体一步倒去，鬼影幢幢中现出一个颓唐的人形。

 

一心拄着刀，他还没有倒下，经受住了火焰的洗礼。仿佛一切残暴都是过往的幻象，他替旧友斩去一只满怀恨意的手臂。他自己的手哆哆嗦嗦去摸那些扯出几寸焦掉的肠子，也许自身命数已定，终究要为了一众信徒送上神轿，什么名声前程都断送在这里。而他只摸到了一片被燎烧的肌肉，完整地、连贯地随着呼吸起伏。那些腹间的肉糜被揉碎重铸，又像是为新雕的佛祖包浆化玉，最终横到腹间的都是鬼神打造出的血肉之痂。黑色的漩涡热气蒸腾，山石草木尽数熟成灰烬，无人幸免。

除了一个无法死去的雕佛人，和一尊完好无损的苇名一心。

 

Fin

 

爷爷好搞，求你们了，搞搞他


End file.
